


Primetime (for our love)

by LithiumCrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy Harry, Short: under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When it comes to their first time Harry quite literally goes and asks “can I make love to you?”</i>
</p><p>Harry's a sap, Louis is in love, and it's the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primetime (for our love)

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something little and cute (just like Louis :3)
> 
> The title is from Primetime by Janelle Monáe featuring Miguel
> 
> As always, please don't put this on wattpad or otherwise repost or translate without permission, and don't send it to the boys or their families/friends/co-works. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy! (Gosh, this note is practically as long as the story...)

* * *

 

When it comes to their first time Harry quite literally goes and asks “can I make love to you?”

And it’s like… it’s just such a _dumb, cheesy_ thing to say, like they’re in one of those bloody romance novels everyone claims to hate but everyone has secretly read at some point anyway. And normally Louis would be laughing his rather spectacular arse off, because honestly- “ _can I make love to you”_ indeed…

Thing is, if it had been absolutely anyone else in the world, Louis probably would have cut and run right there. Because come on, who says that? Nobody, that’s who.

Only Harry apparently does. He just did, in fact. And the way he asks “can I make love to you?” is just so fucking unabashedly earnest that it hits Louis straight away he’d used those words because he _means_ them- Harry’s not going to fuck Louis their first time, he’s going to make love to him. With an emphasis on the _love_. As if all he wants in the world is to show Louis how much he means to him. And it makes Louis feel like…

It makes him feel like this is something precious.

Like just maybe, this could be something permanent.

So Louis doesn’t laugh, and he doesn’t cut and run. Instead he reaches up to curl his arms around the back of Harry’s neck, and then in the quiet darkness of the hotel room he whispers “ _please_ ” into Harry’s mouth before he pulls him down into their bed.

Louis lets Harry make love to him for the first time that night.

And maybe for the second and third time too.

- _End_

* * *

_My[tumblr](http://louislumbarcurve.tumblr.com)_

 


End file.
